


当你的班长要你捆住他

by MozartonMars



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartonMars/pseuds/MozartonMars
Summary: PWPBDSM预警





	当你的班长要你捆住他

Dime扔了一根黑色的绳子在床上。然后他命令Billy，“take it and tie me up.” billy照做了。  
  
现在Dime浑身赤裸，被黑色的绳子五花大绑，小腿蜷曲，大腿被撑到最开，小Dime和后穴一览无余。  
  
 _粉红色的。_  
  
Billy无法控制自己不去看他的中士。  
  
“现在，给我涂润滑剂。”Dime命令道。Billy不得不照做。他迫不及待要照做。  
  
“看到旁边的跳蛋了吗？”Dime严肃地说，“拿起来，玩我。”  
  
这样的Dime让Billy兴奋不已。他想埋进Dime身体的最深处，感受他肠道的细润，然后把他的班长干到哭。然而他还是顺从了Dime，拿起跳蛋贴上Dime已经半勃的肉棒。缓缓摩擦。  
 _  
该死的。_ Dime的喘息让Billy抓狂。他想把手指探进戴姆一下下收缩着的后穴，想象着Dime被他的手指操到哽咽的样子。  
  
“士兵！你就这么点本事吗？”Dime浑身都在颤抖，腰肢因为情欲的渴望而扭动着。他对Billy的走神很不满。他的声音不再低沉坚定，更像是竭力压抑着呻吟的喘息。他不能动，于是不耐烦地扭动着腰肢和屁股。“开到最大档！”他命令道。话音未落即被呻吟声代替了。  
  
他不再说话。然而还是不够。他浑身的身体都紧绷着，从鼻子里发出似哭非哭的我细微声音。仿佛某种小动物。Billy想了想，应该是刚出生的幼豹吧。  
  
 _Dime，幼豹。_  
  
Billy觉得不可思议。却又完美切合。  
  
Dime发出了一声抗议的呻吟："我真他妈不敢相信你居然还在走神。” Dime的声音里有某种委屈和渴望。Billy放下跳蛋，用手快速地、狠狠地替Dime橹了几下，中士突然像是被扼住了脖子，Billy知道他要射了。然而他突然用手掐住了Dime的根部，手指顶在顶端。他的中士痛苦地扭动着身体。黑色的绳子裹得更紧了。Dime的皮肤上出现了红色的淡淡痕迹，他急促地呼吸着，想说什么，Billy猜那应该是想要命令他让他射出来。但是billy在他开口之前堵住了他的嘴。Billy一直把他吻到只能大口喘气。然后一路向下，含住了Dime的肉棒。他没有多做花样。只是狠狠揉了揉Dime的双球，然后深深地一吸——  
  
Dime放弃了抵抗，迸发出一声低沉又尖锐的破碎呻吟，仿佛在最高音处断掉的琴弦，然后尽数泄在Billy的喉咙里。  
  
Billy去解开班长的时候，如愿以偿地在他的眼角发现了泪痕。  
  
Billy亲吻着绳子在Dime身上留下的勒痕。他的中士还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，温顺地任由Billy摆弄着。  
  
 _他叫大卫真是太棒了。Dime的肉体比“真正的”大卫还要美好一万倍。_ Billy胡乱想着，一边吻着Dime坚实的胸膛一路向下。经过小腹和腰际的时候，Billy迷恋地、狠狠地吮吸了Dime的人鱼线。然后他来到了Dime的双腿之间。 _哦天啊_ 。这双腿，包裹在沙漠迷彩裤里的时候，就让Billy发疯的修长结实的大腿，正毫无防备地坦陈在自己面前。Billy深吸了一口气，接着便虔诚地凑上去，细细地舔舐大腿根部。那里的皮肤细腻到令人发指。他不厌其烦地吮吸着那薄薄的皮肤，直到Dime颤抖得愈来愈激烈，并且用发抖的几乎有点楚楚可怜的声音命令道：“停下！” Billy从善如流。可他灼热的呼吸还不断喷射在Dime的下体上,这简直让Dime抓狂。他难耐地摆动了一下腰，以一种渴望而热烈的、几乎是愤恨的强调说道：“Get the fuck inside me!"   
  
Billy微微一笑。在Dime不可思议的目光里低下头，亲吻Dime那粉红色的、仿佛无声大喊着“快来操我”的小穴。他发现Dime已经提前做好了润滑。这个发现令Billy硬到了极限，几乎都发痛了。然后他毫不犹豫地，缓缓地、一推到底进入了他的中士。  
  
“啊。”  
  
“Fuck！”  
  
两个人同时发出深深的叹息。Billy低头看向Dime，他的脸上写着“at last”的满足感。Billy感受着Dime肠道里的温润，每一次细微的动作都会让Dime蹙眉或着从胸腔深处发出粗重的呻吟。然后他会一遍带着恶意地收紧后穴, 一遍说：“fuck, lynn，just fuck me harder!”  
  
 _哦该死的，_ 光是凭着这情景Billy就能射出来。在此之前，Billy从未想过Dime能和“slut”这个词产生任何关系。世事难料。Dime那被汗水打湿的额发、他潮红的双夹，他大张着的嘴巴，以及他紧紧夹着自己腰部的双腿，和那随着自己进攻节奏时高时低的呻吟，凑成了绝无仅有的淫荡画面。  
  
Billy很惊讶于自己居然能坚持到现在。  
  
“Fuck！Lynn！Don't flake on me.” Dime居然从床上直起身子，狠狠咬上Billy的乳头。这么做的结果是Billy进入到了一个前所未有的深度，并且触到了那个神秘的点，Dime爽得整个人绷成了一张满弓，他的双腿夹得更紧了，后穴也一下子像是要把Billy弄折一样，狠狠地咬着Billy的阴茎。  
  
“Fuck，中士，你要把我夹断了。”Billy说着狠狠地欺上了Dime的双唇，把他的中士要说的话堵在了嘴里。  
  
 _不。也许他的中士不需要说话，只需要被更狠地操弄。_  
  
Billy一把捞起浸泡在汗水之中的Dime,让他坐在自己的腿上，扶着他的腰，一下一下地，打桩般地更加深入地进入到了中士的体内。Dime被激得发出了一声哭喊般的呻吟, 紧紧地攀上Billy的肩膀。他向后仰着头，露出流畅又脆弱的脖颈线条，Billy咬上他的喉结，一边疯狂地上下涌动着，满意地看到Dime的眼角淌出了泪水。  
  
然后他终于快速地替他的中士撸了几下，Dime终于在颤抖和尖叫中射满了他们两人的小腹和胸膛。  
  
Dime的手还死死地圈着Billy的脖颈，仿佛他是这世界上唯一的依靠。这种感觉让Billy疯狂。Dime的嘴唇蠕动着，他凑近Billy的耳根，时轻时重地舔着Billy的耳廓。Billy觉得自己马上就要射了，可是中士的体内实在太舒服了，他还不想——  
  
然后他听到Dime轻声的、诱哄的、乞求式的、挑逗的呢喃：“射在我里面。”  
  
Billy感到自己要爆炸了。然后他对上了Dime的眼睛。那片灰绿色的，仿佛没有尽头的无限世界。闪着瑰丽又明亮的光——  
  
他射了将近一分钟。汩汩而出的浓稠液体不断涌出，灌满了他的中士的肠道，又满满地溢出来。Dime的双股之间和床单上早已是一片狼藉。  
  
“打扫干净。”  
  
“是，中士。”  
  
然而他们谁也没有动。Billy从背后抱着Dime，夕阳的余韵透过厚厚的窗帘溜进来，照在床上，大汗淋漓的肢体纠缠在一起，分不出彼此。  
  
【Fin】


End file.
